


To Him, Through Me

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Series: Bring me back to you [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ableism, Disabled Character, M/M, Shance Support Week 2018, asshole people, ice cream parlor, salt water ice cream, they have to deal with bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: Not all disabilities are apparent.





	To Him, Through Me

“Do you know what kind of ice cream you want babe?”

“Cookies and cream seems pretty good”

“Nice, I think I wanna get saltwater ice cream”   
“ _ Salt water Ice cream!?  _ I’m married to a heathen”

Lance bust out laughing as he pulled into the ice cream parlor, parking in the spot in front of the door. He reached over across Shiro and opened the glove box, pulling the handicap tag out of it, quickly hooking it over the mirror. They both needed it, for a good few reasons. Lance having a royally messed up hip, and the mass of Shiro’s problems. 

“You still love me though~” Lance giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek.

“Unfortunately I still do” he chuckled, rolling his eyes and opening the car door and jumping out. 

He shut the door and waited on the sidewalk as Lance came around and joined him, taking his hand in his. 

“I’m still getting salt water ice cream you know” Lance chuckled, swinging their hands slightly. Shiro just shook his head and rolled his eyes with a sigh. 

“Whatever you want hon”

They stepped into the parlor, humming softly around the soft ring of the bell. They walked up to counter and quickly got their icecream, Lance getting a cone of his saltwater ice cream with two scoops and caramel drizzled over the top, Shiro made a noise of disgust at it and contentedly licked at his own cookies and cream with fudge.  

They sat there for a few seconds before starting to walk out of the parlor. Shiro paused right before the door and looked at Lance, childish wonder in his eyes. 

“Hey Lance?” 

“Hm?”

“What if I… got a pint of their cookies and cream…” Shiro suggested, bouncing slightly on his tiptoes. Lance looked at him for a second and shook his head.   
“Alright, but you gotta get a pint of saltwater ice cream too.”

“Okay okay, hold my ice cream please” Lance nodded and took it from him, taking a lick of it with a giggle.

“I’ll meet you in the car okay?” Lance said and kissed Shiro again before walking outside, opening his door and thinking for a bit about where to set the ice cream down. 

“You should feel ashamed of yourself” a harsh voice came from behind him. He whirled around, severally confused as to firstly why someone was talking to him and secondly why they felt the need to insult him. He saw an older woman glaring at him and just raised an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me?” he huffed, leaning against the carseat.

“You’re perfectly able to walk! You have no right to be parking there!” 

He blanched. What. Is that what this was about?

“You should be ashamed of yourself! Honestly! There are people who need that parking space more than you.”

Lance just stood there, staying quiet as he waited for the woman to finish her raving. 

“I should report you-”

“Hey lady” Shiro practically growled, Lance looked over and saw his husband walking over to him. “Shut up for a minute” 

The woman looked over at Shiro and flushed slightly in embarrassment, sputtering to make a retort. 

“Do you want to see the extended list of reasons why we both need the handicap tag? Like the amount of metal in my husbands hip? Or my own mental crap? No? Fine, it isn't any of your goddamn business anyway.”

The woman just huffed and quickly walked into the parlor, getting out of there as fast as she could. Shiro huffed and walked over to Lance, setting the bag of ice cream aside and wrapping his arm around Lances middle, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I hate assholes” he mumbled, pulling away slightly and taking his ice cream from his husband.

“Yeah… they’re gross” Lance sighed, scooting up into the seat. “And hey, it’s not my fault that most people can’t see the metal in my hip.” 

“Mhn”

“Want to just head home now? I don’t feel like staying in public for much longer.”

“Home sounds pretty good right about now”

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry if this does not accurately portray the struggles of disabled people, I have asked many I know and tried my best to write it.


End file.
